


Like Some Kind of Madness

by Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hallucifer, Hallucinations, M/M, Manipulation, Rimming, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin/pseuds/Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin
Summary: Sam couldn't discern what was real and what was not. He really honestly questioned if he was going crazy or if the nightmare he was living was a reality. He didn't know if he was still in the Cage or if he was topside. All he did know was that it was getting harder and harder to resist Lucifer, hallucination or not.





	Like Some Kind of Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt: "Samifer with a bit of rimming"

Around the time the Leviathan really started wreaking havoc and Cas went off the rails on his God tangent and things in general were just shit and getting worse, I started having a mental breakdown. I had already been on the verge since Cas had pulled down the wall in my head and all the pieces of myself came flooding back in, but out of everything I might have expected to happen, I never thought I'd have to see _him_ again.

Every time I turned around, there he was.

Lucifer.

I really honestly questioned if I was going crazy or if the nightmare I was living was a reality. I didn't know if I was still in the Cage or if I was topside. All I _did_ know was that it was getting harder and harder to resist him.

“So just you and me, huh?” The voice came from behind me just as Bobby had left for Sioux Falls General to save Jody.

I jumped, my heart in my throat, and turned to see Lucifer. He was leaning against the door jamb, cleaning the fire poker he had just ‘impaled’ Bobby with. He looked up at me, a half-smile on his face.

I honestly didn't know what to do. I stood stock still, frozen in the dusty darkness of Bobby's kitchen. Lucifer set the weapon aside and sauntered forward. I backed up till I hit the sink behind me and Lucifer came to a stop before where I stood. My pulse thundered and my mouth felt suddenly dry.

“You know this isn't real, Sam,” he said, looking me up and down with an expression I could only describe as hunger. “You're still back in the Cage and I'm going to rip this all away from you the second you start getting comfortable.”

He leaned his body against mine and caged his arms around me on the counter top on either side of me. I almost flinched back but I found it couldn't comply. I don't know if it was because I didn't have much fight left in me or if it was because I was curious to see where he would take it.

“Remember when I said earlier that I couldn't torture someone who had nothing left to take away?”

I nodded slowly. Of course I remembered.

“And remember when I said I had to make it all a mess or you wouldn't believe it was really your life?”

I nodded again. “Yeah, I remember,” I replied thickly.

Lucifer gave me a soft smile then leaned even closer, dragging his nose up my throat until his lips hovered just over my ear. I shivered from the wash of his warm breath traveling across my skin

“I don't think making you _completely_ miserable would be beneficial for either us,” he whispered. “Especially when taking it all away is going to feel so _fucking good_.”

My heart stuttered in my chest. I had no idea whether to feel alarmed or aroused. In all honesty, looking back, I was feeling both simultaneously.

“What do you mean?” I choked out.

Lucifer pulled his face back slightly and grinded his hips forward against my crotch. “It'll probably just be easier to show you.”

And with those words I found myself being roughly turned around toward the counter. Lucifer pressed himself against my back and mouthed a scorching kiss to the side of my neck. A gasp fell from my mouth and my head dipped down with the instant force of electric pleasure that the kiss sent through me. I rocked my ass back and met the hard resistance of Lucifer’s hard cock pressing against me.

His breath began to come in harsh pants as his hands roamed over my chest and then up my shirt to tease at my nipples. My cock responded immediately, filling to a pulsing fullness in a matter of moments and my whole body felt hot and cold all at once.

And then Lucifer’s hands were at the buckle on my jeans, undoing the clasp and pulling down the fly. My hands flexed over the edge of the sink in front of me and my eyes slipped closed. Was this even really happening? Was I really here? It all felt so damn real and I was so fucking _tired_ of trying to discern what was reality anymore. I gave myself over to the feelings rushing through me without much of a fight.

Lucifer must have sensed the surrender because not another second passed before he was yanking my jeans and boxers down to my ankles. The sudden caress of cool air over my exposed skin made goosebumps pop up all over and I could hear Lucifer hum appreciatively as he hit his knees behind me.

Guessing where this was going, I bent forward over the sink to give him better access to my ass. Lucifer ran his hands up the back of my thighs then kneaded his fingers into the thick meat of my cheeks before spreading them apart. I could hear him softly gasp as he exposed my hole. And then he plunged in, burying his face in deep. 

I moaned loudly at the first intrusion of his tongue as he speared it inside me. He ravaged me relentlessly and after a few strokes in and out, I was leaking profusely all down the front of the cabinets in front of me. He then pulled his tongue out and laved a wet, slobbery path from the back of my balls, to my perineum, to my asshole, all the way up my crack. The feeling was so intense I almost came then and there.

Before I could cry out or curse or do anything, his tongue was back inside, pushing in deep and wriggling at my insides in a way that nearly made me pass out. He was making suckling noises behind me and grazing his teeth over my oversensitized rim. I pulled my hand into a fist and smashed it down on the countertop, my mouth forming a silent shout. I was so close, Christ, it was indescribable.

Quickly reaching down to my cock, I began stripping it with rough pumps of my hand. Lucifer timed the thrusts of his tongue to my movements and in a matter of minutes I was coming undone. I spurted all down the front of Bobby's cabinets and onto the linoleum floor.

“Fucking hell,” I groaned, folding my arm across the counter and resting my head down on it to try and catch my breath.

I had barely the opportunity to come down from my blissed out high though before Dean came barging through the door. I jerked up, having literally been caught with my pants down. I looked down at myself, fully expecting to see my spent cock swinging limply between my legs and my ass bare. But I was, almost disturbingly, still fully clothed.

I glanced over my shoulder, but Lucifer was nowhere to be seen. I looked back to Dean, still numb from from my orgasm, or what I had thought to be an orgasm, more confused and disjointed than ever before. It had felt so fucking _real_. It was wasn't it? I felt slightly horrified to find I wanted more. I needed more. My body ached for it.

But I suppose I realize now what Lucifer had meant when he told me it was going to feel so good for him to take it all away from me. Because you can't torture someone who has nothing left, right? It was exactly what Lucifer had done; given me just a taste of bliss, given me just a moment of release and pleasure before ripping it away from my grasp and making me crave it more than anything I ever had before.

And I'm still not really sure that it wasn't all just in my head. Even to this day I wonder.  


End file.
